Unknown
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: It took her a while to notice the looks. Maybe because she was too busy looking at Ben herself but eventually Leslie noticed the appreciative glances Lindsay sent Ben's way. And she really didn't like it. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


**Author's note: I've had this plot bunny for a WHILE. Back when they first released promo info about "The Bubble", the description was something along the lines of another woman flirting with Ben. My guess had been Shauna but I thought it would have been kind of interesting if it had actually been Lindsay (obviously the writers are much smarter than I am because Marlene was the best choice ever, lol). Please let me know if I did okay with Leslie. As much as I love her character I always have such a hard time writing her! This is set sometime after "Eagleton". Another thing, in this story Leslie hasn't been approached with offers to run for office yet, okay? Also, Tom is still part of the department. I really appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames. Anyway, enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan**

Leslie chewed her lip as she tried to concentrate on the documents in her hand. She stared blankly at the pages and the words slowly started to blend together. Normally she lived for this type of thing; she loved managing the Parks and Recreation's various projects. But all Leslie could think about was the conversation that she had with Lindsay the night before.

…

_It had all started a couple of weeks ago. After the wiffle ball game, Leslie and Lindsay had slowly started restoring their friendship. They had gone to breakfast together at J.J's Diner and gotten drinks at The Bulge. As much as Leslie adored Ann, she had to admit that it was fantastic having her other best friend back. She had missed spending time with her and it felt like old times. Leslie began to see bits of the Lindsay that she knew, the person that Leslie could talk to for hours on end about exciting projects or future goals. There were still traces of Eagleton in her, but Leslie hoped that they would eventually fade._

_In an effort to get rid of the 'Eagleton effect', Leslie decided that Lindsay desperately needed to spend time with Pawnee people. The entire Parks Department, including Lindsay, Ann, Andy, Ben and Chris, began going out for drinks after work. It was a great way for them to relax and just hang out together. It was also a seemingly innocent way for Ben and Leslie to go out in public together without attracting unwanted attention. It was nice to go out together without wondering if they looked suspicious. Leslie began to notice Lindsay glancing curiously at Ben or standing close to him when they talked. But she assumed that Lindsay was simply trying to get to know her friends and soon forgot about the looks. At least, until she discovered the reason for them._

"_Do you know if Ben is single?" Lindsay asked casually, sipping her martini. Leslie choked on her drink and felt her stomach drop. They were sitting at the bar counter in the Snakehole Lounge while the various members of the Parks and Recreation department were scattered throughout the club: Tom and Jean-Ralphio were hitting on women, Andy and April were talking and laughing with each other, Donna was knocking back shots, Ron, grim faced, was stuck in a conversation with Chris and Ben and Ann were chatting while sitting in a booth._

_Leslie didn't know what prompted the question. One second they were talking about the new Julia Roberts movie coming out and all of a sudden they were talking about her secret boyfriend. _

"_I'm not sure," she mumbled, unable to look Lindsay in the eyes. The other woman didn't notice, since she was busy staring at Ben. Leslie bit her lip to prevent herself from saying more. What else was she supposed to say? She couldn't afford to say "Bitch please, he's my man!" considering that her and Ben were doing everything within their power to keep that a secret. _

"_Hmm," Lindsay said absently, her eyes still fixed on Ben. Leslie had never seen this side of her friend. The Lindsay she remembered was shy around guys in general and super awkward with the ones she really liked. She apparently wasn't like that anymore. Leslie noted the way Lindsay unabashedly checked out Ben and she had the urge to dump her drink over the brunette's head._

"_I didn't think he was your type," Leslie remarked cautiously, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. _

"_Well, he isn't really," Lindsay admitted. "I don't even know why I'm interested in him, to be frank." She took another sip. "He's completely different from my ex boyfriends. God knows where he buys his clothes and he should probably re-think that haircut." Leslie stiffened in outrage. "But maybe that's the good thing about him. I'm getting tired of the guys in Eagleton. They all drive the same cars and wear the same suits. Ben is…different. Maybe I need that. He's actually a pretty sweet guy. I can see why you're friends with him." _

_Leslie looked over at Ben. "Yeah, he is sweet."_

_He felt her eyes on him and turned around to face her. He smiled and gave her a small wave. Lindsay noticed the gesture and smiled brightly. She waved in return; it was obvious that she thought it was for her. Ben tilted his head to the side, momentarily confused by the brunette's action, but smiled anyway. Lindsay grinned in triumph._

"_I'm gonna ask him out soon," she confided. "Wish me luck." Lindsay grabbed her drink and headed towards the booth, slightly swaying her hips. Leslie thought she looked pretty stupid._

"Is she okay? She looks like she's in a coma."

"I don't know, she's been like that for the past twenty minutes."

Leslie looked up and realized that April and Donna were standing in front of her. They were staring at her, obviously wondering if she had lost her mind. She instantly flushed and tried to distract them.

"Hey you guys! What's going on? Is everything okay? What are you looking at me like that? Donna is that a new shirt? It's so cute! You should wear it more often. April, your hair looks so pretty!" she rambled. April and Donna gave her blank stares, walked back to their desks, and began to talk amongst themselves. Leslie took a shaky breath. When she looked to her right she saw that Tom was sitting at his desk and holding back his laughter.

"What?" she demanded to know.

"You were so having a sex dream about the nerd, weren't you?" he asked with a grin. When Tom saw her red cheeks he started cackling.

"Hahahahaha, wow Knope! You're ACTUALLY blushing! Must have been pretty good." She was really tempted to smack him.

"Shut up Tom," Leslie muttered. "I wasn't dreaming about anything. Plus you know that we're not together. " Tom rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh, suuuuuure Leslie."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Chill Leslie," Tom said, still chuckling. He gave her a knowing look, smirked, and then got up and walked towards Donna's desk. Leslie flung the papers on the desk and groaned. She was going crazy; she needed to talk to her best friend. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and quickly called Ann.

"Hello Ann, this is Leslie Knope from the Parks and Recreation department," Leslie said.

"Really? I so didn't recognize your voice," Ann joked.

"Can I come over after work? I need to talk to you."

Ann noticed the serious tone of her voice. "Oh, um sure, of course. Come over whenever."

"Thanks," Leslie said gratefully and hung up. Beautiful, sweet Ann would know exactly what to do. Leslie cleaned up the scattered papers on her desk and attempted to look over them again. She growled in frustration and eventually gave up. Who was she kidding; she wasn't going to have any luck with these at the moment.

…

"Lindsay is interested in _Ben_?" Ann asked incredulously. They were sitting on Ann's couch and drinking coffee while talking about the whole "Lindsay situation".

Leslie frowned at her tone. "Why are you so surprised that someone else likes him?"

"Leslie, you know I didn't mean it like that," Ann said. "I just find it hard to believe that she is into guys like him. I thought Lindsay would only go out with like a cardiologist who drove a Lexus or something. Ben is so sweet and down to earth; I didn't think she'd be into a normal guy. "

"Apparently her tastes have changed…I don't know what to do," Leslie confessed. "I wanted to claw her eyes out but Ben and I are trying to keep our relationship a secret so obviously I couldn't do that."

"You don't have to do anything," Ann said, shrugging her shoulders. "Who cares if she asks him out? He's obviously gonna say no." She looked closely at Leslie's face. "Oh my god, are you actually worried about him saying yes?"

"He likes brunettes Ann! He always liked tall brunettes! And what is Lindsay? Tall and brunette!"

"She's not really that tall," Ann remarked casually. She noticed the look Leslie gave her.

"Okay, believe me; you have NOTHING to worry about. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I have never seen anyone so lovestruck. I don't know what you did to that man but I'm pretty sure that he would do anything for you. Actually, it's kind of sickening after a while," Ann chuckled. "You're all he talks about. There's no way he would ever go out with Lindsay."

"So I'm being kind of crazy and overreacting?"

"Just a little. I mean, I completely understand why you're upset but trust me, Ben is in love with you." Leslie smiled and instantly felt better.

…

The good feeling didn't last long. Leslie knew it was crazy; she was freaking out over nothing. She had to be, right? There was no way that Ben was avoiding her. Sure, they didn't meet up for the normal office make out session, but he had been busy….with paperwork. There was absolutely _nothing _to worry about. Except the fact that her boyfriend had turned into his "Awkward Ben" mode. He mumbled, stammered, rambled, and couldn't look her straight in the eyes. It was like reliving those awful interviews that he'd done before Harvest Festival.

Had Lindsay already asked him out? Based on Ben's behavior it seemed likely that the answer was yes. But the bigger question was how did he respond? He said no, right? But he was acting so weird. Why would he avoid Leslie if the answer was no? Maybe he was trying to figure out how to break up with her so he could go out with Lindsay? Leslie felt nauseous at the thought. This was Ben! He was the sweet adorable nerd who would watch hours of History channel documentaries with her! She needed to see him. She stormed into his office at around three in the afternoon. Ben looked up, surprised to see her.

"Hi Leslie," he said cautiously, trying to gauge her mood. Without saying a word she walked over to his desk and firmly grasped his tie. Leslie yanked it, practically dragging him out of his seat, and hungrily kissed him. Her mouth was insistent and her tongue instantly sought entrance. He stood there, stunned for a moment, shocked by her actions. He slowly began to respond. Ben pulled her close to him and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Leslie moaned and began exploring his mouth, reveling in the taste of spearmint. They broke apart and Leslie couldn't help but lick her lips. Ben groaned and kissed her forcefully. They continued to make out until Leslie reluctantly pulled away.

"Since you couldn't meet up for our make out, I figured I could bring it to you," Leslie said flirtatiously. "I love you so much Ben." Ben looked slightly dazed and said "I love you too Leslie." She noted that he was slightly breathless and she grinned in triumph.

"Also, as much as I love you ravishing me in my office, you realize that this probably wasn't the best idea. Anyone could walk in," Ben noted wryly.

"I know," she replied impishly. "Are you still coming over to my house tonight?" He nodded. Leslie kissed him softly, barely brushing her lips against his, and left his office. Ben stared at the open door, still recovering from their make out session.

She walked quickly back to the Parks and Recreation department and went into her office. Leslie had planned on talking with Ben about Lindsay but she needed to do something first. Leslie vaguely realized that this wasn't a good idea. It was actually pretty stupid; she and Ben would probably lose their jobs. But Leslie was used to taking big risks and she knew that he was worth it. With a small sigh she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Lindsay's number.

"Oh, hi Leslie," Lindsay greeted.

"Hi Lindsay," the blonde replied quickly, wanting to say the words before she lost courage. "Listen, I should have said this last night but I was too scared. I was afraid of losing my job and a lot of other things but I'm more afraid of losing Ben. So I'm gonna say this once: he's mine Lindsay. And I'm not giving him up without a fight." She let out a shaky breath and fear gripped her. The other line was silent for a moment but then she heard laughter.

"Ah, so that's why he turned me down."

"Wait, what?"

"I called him last night and asked him out. He turned me down before I even finished the question. I have to admit, I was surprised that someone like him would ever reject me. I thought for a moment that I was losing my touch. Well, at least now I know the real reason. Don't worry Leslie I won't tell anyone; your secret is safe with me. I'll see you on Friday for drinks!" The other woman hung up without another word and Leslie stared blankly at her phone.

She started to giggle. Leslie shook her head in amazement; it was nice to see that "Pawnee Lindsay" had returned.

…

Leslie and Ben were snuggled on her couch watching some TV. They had talked for a little while about various topics and had settled into a comfortable silence.

"So I got some interesting news," Leslie said out of the blue. Ben glanced at her curiously.

"What?"

"I heard that Lindsay asked you out and you turned her down," she said nonchalantly. Ben jolted beside her and fully looked at her. His eyes were wide with surprise. Leslie had to hide her smile; making him jump was sort of fun.

"Wait, what?" He seemed bewildered and he nervously ran his hands through his hair. "How did you-"

"She told me she was gonna ask you out," she responded. "It freaked me out. I talked to Ann, who said I was crazy to worry about it, and for a little while I felt better. But then you were being weird Ben again and I thought maybe you were trying to figure out how to break up with me."

Ben looked confused. "What do you mean, 'Weird Ben'?"

"You know, the Ben that mumbles and rambles and avoids me."

"I'm so sorry Leslie! I didn't say anything because I know that you guys are rebuilding your friendship and I didn't want to screw that up. I thought it would be weird for you," he admitted. "I should have told you, I'm sorry. But you gotta believe me Leslie: I love you and I don't want to break up."

"I know, she told me that you turned her down before she even finished asking," Leslie said. "Which is good for both of you, otherwise there would have been a repeat of the garbage fight." Ben couldn't help but snigger. "But this is the sort of stuff you tell your girlfriend. I don't like hearing about this stuff from other people. How do you think that makes me feel? Would you want to hear from some guy that he had asked me out?" Ben glowered at the thought.

"We have to talk to each other Ben," she said seriously.

"I'm sorry Leslie." He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. Ben reluctantly let go of her.

"Uh-uh," Leslie said. "You definitely should have told me; I don't want secrets between us." She smirked mischievously. "I guess I'll just have to punish you."

**C'mon, we all know Leslie loves being in control, lol. I guess that the ending is pretty obvious but I had to; Ben and Leslie are perfect for each other and always will be. Actually, this ending took a bit of editing. I had a completely different ending before but I wasn't really happy with it. I don't know, I just couldn't figure out how to write it. Leslie was hard for me in this fic! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
